Gregors Fall
by Djap
Summary: KICKERS NICHT TSUBASA Es gibt leider keine passende Kategorie hier dafür Viktor x Gregor


**GREGORS FALL**

**EINE KICKERS FANFICTION**

**GENRE**: Romance, First Time

**PAIRING**: Gregor x Viktor

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**RATING**: R/NC17

**DISCLAIMER**: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir, also schwöre ich kein Geld mit ihnen zu verdienen. Ich spiele bloß mit ihnen, und stell sie nachher brav wieder zurück ins Regal. Echt.

**DEDICATION**: Für Luzifinchen, ich vermisse dich

**SO TAKE A GLASS WINE, LIE BACK AND ENJOY**

**YOURS DJAP**

*~*~*

Gregors Fall

**a Djap story**

*~*~*

„Viktor ist ziemlich heiß, findest du nicht?"

Gregor verschluckte sich beim Trinken und prustete seinen Eistee quer über seine Mathehausaufgaben. Prima, jetzt konnte er den ganzen Mist gleich wieder von vorne machen, nur weil der Kommentar seiner Schwester ihn so unvorbereitet getroffen hatte.

Natürlich stimmte er ihr zu – Viktor WAR heiß – aber er hütete sich tunlichst irgend etwas derartiges von sich zu geben. Statt dessen brummte er undefinierbar, was Elsa zur Aufforderung nahm, ungerührt fortzufahren.

„Ich finde, da müsste man was machen. Der ist doch schon ewig solo, oder?"

„Was weiß ich? Bin ich sein Babysitter oder was?"

„Na ihr seid doch Freunde, oder nicht? Außerdem habe ich mit einer seiner Mitschülerinnen gesprochen, und die meinte, er hätte noch nie was von einer Freundin gesagt."

„Und wieso interessiert dich das so plötzlich? Und was sagt überhaupt Mario zu deinem plötzlichen Interesse?"

„Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Der hat so oder so immer nur Fußball im Kopf!" Elsa schaute sehr zerknittert und ärgerlich. Dennoch musste Gregor daraufhin lachen:

„Und du glaubst, bei Viktor wäre das anders?"

„Nein, aber er hat andere Vorzüge, die ich nur zu gerne nutzen würde."

Darauf hin schaute sie wieder so berechnend zuvor – das gab ihr den Eindruck eines Raubtieres und Gregor erschauderte unwillkürlich. Wenn Elsa sich die Eroberung eines Jungen in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann hatte der betreffende selten eine Chance zur Gegenwehr. Und kurz wurde die in ihm stets präsente Eifersucht, die er nicht unterdrücken konnte, wenn es um Viktor ging, von Mitgefühl für den Keeper der Teufel ersetzt.

„Aha. Und die wären?"

„Das brauch dich vorerst nicht zu interessieren. Aber du musst mir einen Gefallen tun. Kannst du ihm morgen ein Geschenk von mir überreichen?"

„Vergiss es, keine Chance." Gregor winkte ab.

Das ging dann doch zu weit für Gregor. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er seinem Objekt der Begierde seit über 7 Jahren nicht näher kommen durfte, und jetzt sollte er auch noch seiner Schwester helfen diesen zu verführen, obwohl sie eigentlich schon ewig mit Mario liiert war? Wenn die Hölle zufriert vielleicht – und selbst dann noch nicht!

„Du schuldest mir noch was, vergiss das nicht, mein Bruderherz."

Das war mal wieder typisch für Elsa. Gregor vergrub seinen Kopf in den Armen und seufzte tief. Manchmal war das Leben einfach nur grausam.

„Oder soll ich Mama verraten, dass ich für sie unterschrieben hab bei deiner letzten fünf in Mathe? Noch eine mehr, und du darfst das Schuljahr wiederholen – du weißt was das bedeutet."

Das wusste er nur zu gut. FUßBALLVERBOT. Die schlimmste Strafe, die ihrer Mutter eingefallen war natürlich. Sie erlaubte ihrem Sohn zwar sonst eigentlich alles, aber bei der Schule verstand sie keinen Spaß.

„Wenn ich dir keine Mathenachhilfe mehr gebe, dann bist du geliefert. Da ist so eine kleine Gegenleistung ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt…" Elsa's Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und sie grinste breit. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn in der Tasche hatte und machte keinen Hehl daraus, ihm das auch zu zeigen.

„Na schön, na schön, ich machs. Was ist es denn? Hoffentlich nichts zu peinliches…"

„Keine Sorge, Bruderherz, das ist völlig unpeinlich."

Elsa's Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass es vermutlich oberpeinlich für ihn werden würde, aber es nützte ja alles nichts. Stattdessen nickte er bloß bestätigend und wandte sich wieder der Mathematik und seiner Nachhilfe zu.

*~*~*

Gregor konnte nicht fassen, was er hier gerade tat. Natürlich hatte er recht behalten. Das Geschenk war peinlich – und er versuchte es so gut er konnte hinter seinem Rücken zu verbergen, aber der riesige Blumenstrauß aus roten Rosen war im Grunde kaum zu übersehen. Er hatte ihn schon den ganzen Tag in der Schule und beim Training mit den Kickers mit sich herumschleppen müssen, und sich dumme Kommentare angehört, aber so unwohl zumute wie jetzt war ihm schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Er wartete vor den Umkleidekabinen der Teufel auf deren Mannschaftskapitän, wobei er unwillkürlich an die Zeit zurückdachte, als er ganz neu in die Stadt gekommen war.

Fakt war, dass Viktor ihn gleich von Anfang an fasziniert hatte. Selbst als er noch gar nicht gewusst hatte, was es bedeutete schwul zu sein und er eigentlich glaubte, dass der Fußball immer das Wichtigste in seinem Leben sein würde. Zum Teil war das natürlich heute auch heute noch so – dennoch ließ es sich nur schwer leugnen, dass ein hormongeplagter Teenager auch an anderen Themen Interesse entwickelte.

Und dann war auch noch das ganze Problem mit Conny – ausgerechnet die Schwester seines großen Schwarms klebte an ihm wie Honig. Inzwischen hielt er sie schon erfolgreich ganze zwei Jahre auf Abstand, aber er wusste, dass er das bald nicht mehr würde tun können. Seine Teamkameraden hatten schon längst begonnen über ihn zu frotzeln – und er musste sich regelmäßig Witze und Mutmaßungen über seine Jungfräulichkeit anhören. Nun, er war tatsächlich noch Jungfrau, aber das hing eigentlich nur mit einem Problem zusammen: Schließlich gab es keine schwulen Profifußballer, nicht wahr? Und das wollte er schließlich mal werden. Und da der einzige, mit dem er gerne was an seinem jungfräulichen Status ändern würde leider ein Mann war, blieb ihm da wohl nicht viel Hoffnung.

Er wusste noch nicht, ob er es schaffen würde eine Lüge zu leben und endlich den Avancen Connies nachgeben würde, oder ob er einfach für den Rest seines Lebens allein bleiben wollte, aber ihm war klar, dass er diese Entscheidung ziemlich bald würde treffen müssen.

Er wurde in seinen düsteren Grübeleien unterbrochen, als die Gestalt Viktors schließlich aus den Umkleiden trat. Auch nach sieben Jahren überragte der etwas ältere ihn noch einen halben Kopf – und es war nicht wahrscheinlich, dass sie beide noch viel wachsen würden. Ebenfalls nichts geändert hatte sich die Farbwahl von Viktors Zivilkleidung. Er neigte noch immer dazu, schwarze Hosen und rote Shirts zu tragen – was Betrachtern stets den Eindruck vermittelte, als würde er sein Trikot nie ablegen – in Gregors fußballverrückten Augen eine sehr positive Angewohnheit.

Als Viktor ihn erblickte hielt er überrascht inne und marschierte auf ihn zu.

„Gregor, was treibt dich denn hierher? Wir wollten uns doch erst morgen Abend treffen?"

Das war eigentlich richtig. Sie hatten es sich über die Jahre zur Angewohnheit gemacht sich zwei Mal die Woche zu treffen – Montags Abends zu einem kleinen Extratraining (da die meisten ihrer Mitspieler so weit aus dem Traum des Profifußballs herausgewachsen waren, dass diese noch selten zu einem Extratraining zu überreden waren und Freitags Abends zu einem Spiel, entweder ein Profispiel im Fernsehen, das sie interessierte oder zu einem vielversprechenden Spiel in der direkten Umgebung.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dir hier so auflauere. Aber ich soll dir etwas überbringen und ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse deswegen, ich hatte keine Wahl…"

Gregor druckste herum und fasste sich schließlich ein Herz, bevor er ihm den riesigen Strauß unter die Nase hielt. Viktors Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte und Gregor hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diesen deuten sollte. Schließlich sprach Viktor völlig verblüfft:

„Ist…" Er räusperte sich „… ist der etwa für mich?" und starrte Gregor fragend an.

„Ja, gefällt er dir?"

„Ja, aber… Warum schenkst du mir…?"

Gregor lief feuerrot an, bevor er peinlich berührt losstotterte: „Oh nein, der ist von meiner Schwester nicht von mir. Ich weiß auch nicht…"

Viktors Gesicht wurde hart und ausdruckslos, bevor er ihm den Strauß wieder zurückgab.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich nehme aus Prinzip keine Geschenke von Mädchen an. Du wirst ihn ihr zurückgeben müssen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen, wie immer…"

Viktor drehte sich abrupt um und wollte sich auf seinen Heimweg machen.

„Viktor warte! Bitte sei mir nicht böse – sie hat mich dazu gezwungen. Du weißt doch, dass ich sonst bei so etwas nicht mitmache…" Gregor lief dem Hüter der Teufel nach und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Ich will nicht, dass du jetzt schlecht über mich denkst, aber ich sitze total in der Patsche, wenn du ihn nicht annimmst."

„Wieso das denn?"

Gregor mochte es zwar nicht gerne seine Schwäche zuzugeben – insbesondere nicht vor Viktor, aber schließlich erzählte er ihm zögernd von seinen Problemen in Mathe und den Folgen, die er tunlichst vermeiden wollte.

Viktors Züge entspannten sich merklich, dann nickte er. „Ja, so was kenne ich. Meine Eltern sind noch strenger. Wenn ich nicht in jedem Fach mindestens eine zwei nach Hause bringe hab ich auch Fußballverbot. Glücklicherweise werde ich bald mein eigener Herr sein und muss mich nicht mehr an so dämliche Regeln halten. Gregor wusste, dass Viktor bald auf die Universität gehen würde – er hatte ein Fußballstipendium erhalten. Er nickte bestätigend, wenn auch etwas bedrückt, da diese Universität leider am anderen Ende Japans lag – etwas, was Gregor so oft er konnte zu verdrängen suchte.

„Also, nimmst du sie?"

Viktor schaute wieder so seltsam, und Gregor wunderte sich, warum er diesen Ausdruck bei seinem langjährigen Freund nicht entziffern konnte, doch dann lächelte Viktor aufgesetzt, nickte und antwortete:

„Na schön, aber nur weil du es bist, okay?"

„Danke."

„Vergiss es, aber tu mir einen Gefallen und mach deiner Schwester nicht all zu große Hoffnungen. Ich hab kein Interesse an ihr."

Gregor lächelte erleichtert, wagte aber seine Bedenken laut auszusprechen: „Das beruhigt mich zwar, aber ich sollte dich warnen: Wenn Elsa sich was in de Kopf gesetzt hat…"

Daraufhin lachte Viktor: „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Und glaub mir: Hin und wieder hab ich wirklich Mitleid mit Mario…"

„Wem sagst du das…"

*~*~*

„Gregor liebt Viktor."

Gregor stand vor seinem Spind und drohte zu hyperventilieren. Jemand hatte diese drei Worte mit Edding auf den Schrank gemalt und Gregor glaubt vor Schock fast aus den Latschen zu kippen. Hinter sich hörte er einige Mannschaftskollegen giggeln, allen voran Tino, der wohl auch der Übeltäter gewesen war.

Gregor nahm einige zittrige Atemzüge und versuchte sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, drehte sich um und setzte ein falsches, humorloses Lächeln auf, bevor er gespielt entrüstet fragte:

„Wer hat sich denn den Mist ausgedacht?"

„Wieso ausgedacht?"

Und während die meisten, die hinter ihm standen einfach nur belustigt aussahen, machte Kevin einen ernsthaft sauren Eindruck. Gregor rutschte dabei das Herz in die Hose.

„Wovon redest du da bitteschön?"

„Na ja, es war ja schon komisch, dass du uns nicht sagen wolltest, für wen der Blumenstrauß war, aber glücklicherweise ist das Rätsel ja jetzt gelüftet. Sascha hat euch beide gesehen und auch, dass Viktor ihn angenommen hatte. Also, was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Aber der war doch überhaupt nicht von mir!" empörte sich Gregor jetzt und versuchte sich zu verteidigen. „Den sollte ich doch nur überbringen für…" hier stockte er, denn sein Blick war auf Mario gefallen, der im hinteren Bereich an die Wand gelehnt das Schauspiel verfolgte.

„Ja? Für wen denn?" Kevin stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und tippte aggressiv mit dem fuß auf.

„Das will ich euch nicht sagen. Für jemand anderen halt." Dann fügte er noch fast schuldbewusst hinzu: „Für ein Mädchen."

„Ach ja? Und wer das ist, willst du uns nicht verraten? Nicht mal um deine eigene Haut zu retten?"

Aus den Augenwinkeln schaute er noch einmal zu Mario hin, der ihn ebenso gespannt wie die anderen musterte. Obwohl das hier Gregors größten Alptraum gleich kam, schaffte er es nicht, Mario bloß zu stellen. An diesem ganzen Unfug hatte der wirklich keine Schuld und er würde nicht vor der ganzen Mannschaft ausplaudern, dass dessen Freundin ganz offenbar plante ihn zu hintergehen und vielleicht sogar ihn fallen zu lassen. Die ganze Lage war auch so schon schlimm genug – wenigstens das würde er ihm ersparen.

„Nein, ich werde euch nicht sagen für wen. Denn das geht euch gar nichts an!" Gregor versuchte möglichst selbstsicher rüberzukommen, aber Kevin war schon immer ein Hitzkopf gewesen, mit dessen Gemüt man vorsichtig umgehen musste.

„Ach so? Weißt du was ich glaube, Gregor? Dass du schon immer ein furchtbarer Lügner warst. Man kann dir jede einzelne Flunkerei sofort ansehen. Und ich glaube auch, dass du ne Schwuchtel bist. Und mit so einem will ich sicher nicht trainieren und schon gar nicht unter die gemeinsame Dusche…"

Gregor atmete erleichtert aus, als Mario zu seiner Rettung eilte und Kevin in seine Schranken verwies.

„Es zwingt dich ja auch niemand. Ganz im Gegenteil."

„Was soll das heißen, Mario?" konterte Kevin jetzt aufgebracht.

„Das heißt, dass ich so einen Schwachsinn hier nicht dulde. Selbst wenn Gregor schwul ist, ja und? Was geht uns das an? Nix. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass du erst wieder zum Training kommst, wenn du dich abgeregt hast."

„Du schmeißt mich raus und spielst lieber mit der Schwuchtel als mit mir? Wie darf ich das denn bitte verstehen?"

„Das heißt, dass ich keine Vorurteile mag und dass ich sie nicht dulden werde solange ich noch hier Kapitän bin."

„Na vielleicht wird es dann Zeit, dass wir noch einmal überdenken, ob das überhaupt der richtige Posten für dich ist!"

Dabei zog Gregor scharf Luft ein und versuchte Mario zu verteidigen, aber das schaffte der Kapitän ganz allein, wofür ihn Gregor nur bewundern konnte.

„Gut, das können wir gleich klären. Wer ist sonst noch Kevins Meinung? Der hebt jetzt bitte die Hand…"

Außer Kevin hob niemand die Hand, was diesen ziemlich dumm da stehen ließ. Deshalb maulte der schließlich „Ihr werdet ja sehen, was ihr davon haben werdet!" bevor er sich mit geknallter Tür verzog.

„Nachdem das also geklärt ist…" fuhr Mario ruhig fort „wüsste ich nicht, was wir noch in den Umkleiden zu tun hätten. Ich dachte wir wären zum Fußballtraining hier. Dann sollten wir das jetzt auch tun."

Nur Gregor, der noch nicht umgezogen war, blieb in der Umkleide mit Mario zurück.

„Ich danke dir, aber…"

„Danke mir nicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass du heute mittrainierst. Ich möchte, dass du zuerst mit dir selbst ins Reine kommst. Ich kann es nicht leiden angelogen zu werden. Wir sind schon so lange deine Freunde, du solltest wirklich ehrlich zu uns sein."

„Aber.."

„Nichts aber. Lass das Training so lange ausfallen, bis du mit dir ins Reine gekommen bist."

Für einen kurzen Moment war Gregor wütend und enttäuscht über diese Entwicklung und wollte Mario anschreien und ihm die tatsächlichen Umstände an den Kopf werfen, aber dann ließ er es doch. Mario hatte einen Punkt – sie waren seine Freunde. Also nickte er bloß, nahm seine Sporttasche und machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

*~*~*

„Wie siehst du denn aus?"

Viktor musterte ihn durchdringend und Gregor hatte nicht wirklich genug Kraft um dem anderen etwas vorzuspielen. „Tut mir leid, ich hatte einen echt miesen Tag."

„Sollen wir das Spiel heute ausfallen lassen? Ist dir nicht gut? Bist du krank?"

Das löste in Gregor so etwas wie Panik aus. Wo ihn Mario schon nicht trainieren ließ, dann wollte er wenigstens das bisschen Zeit mit Viktor verbringen, das er sich in seinem Leben gönnte.

„Auf keinen Fall. Ich will heute auf jeden Fall was mit dir unternehmen. Ich bin nicht krank, keine Sorge. War heute einfach nicht mein Tag."

Viktor quittierte das mit einem Nicken – wenn auch einem skeptischen, bevor er weiterfragte, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Stadion machten: „Wie war das Training?"

„Ich… hatte heute keins." Kevin hatte recht. Üblicherweise war er ein schlechter Lügner. Nur ein ganz bestimmtes Geheimnis hatte er bisher für sich behalten können und auch im Anbetracht der neuesten Entwicklungen würde sich das nicht ändern. Zumindest nicht, wenn er es irgendwie würde vermeiden können.

Viktor blieb erneut stehen und schaute ihn zurecht entgeistert an – so etwas kam schließlich gewöhnlich eigentlich nie vor. Gregor hatte schließlich sogar schon einmal mit Lungenentzündung gespielt…

„Was? Warum nicht?"

Eigentlich hatte er keine große Lust das zu erklären, aber im Grunde war Viktor vielleicht der einzige, mit dem er wirklich darüber reden konnte, auch wenn er dabei vorsichtig bleiben musste.

„Ach Elsa hat da gestern was ziemlich Dummes losgetreten und das ist heute eskaliert. Aber das wird schon wieder…"

Er versuchte das ganze herunterzuspielen und ins lächerliche zu ziehen, aber Viktor unterbrach ihn barsch:

„Gregor. Hör auf, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Was ist los?"

„Sascha hat gestern gesehen, wie ich dir den Strauß gegeben habe und jetzt glauben alle, ich wäre schwul."

Da war er wieder, dieser versteinerte Gesichtsausdruck, den Gregor nicht einordnen konnte. Warum hatte er den früher noch nie zu Gesicht gekriegt? Schließlich holte der Teufel tief Luft und drehte sich fragend zu ihm um:

„Und, bist du's?"

Gregor blieb die Luft im Hals stecken und sein Herz drohte in seiner Brust zu zerspringen. Wenn er doch nur Viktors Gesichtsausdruck lesen könnte. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er es ihm erzählte? Würde er zu ihm stehen und ihn unterstützen? Oder würde er so hasserfüllt wie Kevin reagieren. Dessen Reaktion und die Tatsache, dass niemand Gewohnheiten von 7 Jahre leugnen einfach so ablegen konnte brachten die Entscheidung.

„Ach quatsch." Wehrte er deshalb ab. „Das ist alles nur irgendwie blöd gelaufen und Kevin hat einen Aufstand geprobt. Du weißt ja, wie er ist." Viktors Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, blieb aber unlesbar für Gregor. Er wagte nicht zu hoffen und gleichzeitig bangte er, Viktor habe die Lüge erkannt.

Dann winkte der Keeper der Teufel aber ab und nahm seinen Weg Richtung Stadion wieder auf.

„Was ist los, kommst du?"

Gregor folgte ihm erleichtert und doch irgendwie nicht, versuchte aber das beste daraus zu machen.

*~*~*

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?"

Viktor kam erneut auf Gregor zu, der am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken wäre. Es war Samstag Nachmittag und sie hatten auch diesmal keine Verabredung miteinander gehabt.

„Tut mir leid, meine Schwester hat schon wieder zugeschlagen."

Gregor war diesmal so vernünftig gewesen, die Riesenpackung extra teurer Pralinen in eine extra Tüte zu packen, so dass er nicht ganz so auffällig mit ihr rumlaufen musste.

„Komm mit, das kann auf keinen Fall so weitergehen."

„Aber wohin gehen wir?"

„Zu mir nach Hause."

Das waren ja ganz neue Erlebnisse. Sie trafen sich sonst eigentlich immer auf neutralem Gebiet und auch vor Conny hatte er sich bisher drücken können.

„Aber…"

„Entspann dich. Ich hab grad Zeit, also können wir das auch ein für alle Mal klären."

„Okay."

*~*~*

Das Haus war wirklich beachtlich. Wie Gregor schon des öfteren vermutet hatte, stand Viktors Elternhaus eine Menge Geld zur Verfügung. Das Haus glich eher einem Schloss als sonst etwas, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht ganz so viele Zimmer hatte. Viktor lebte nicht nur in so etwas wie einer eigenen Wohnung direkt unter dem Dach, sondern hatte auch noch einen eigenen Eingang zu dieser, so dass er im Grunde unkontrolliert kommen und gehen konnte, wie er wollte. Zu behaupten, Gregor wäre neidisch gewesen, wäre eine deutliche Untertreibung gewesen, aber Viktor tat diesen offensichtlichen Reichtum mit einem Schulterzucken ab.

„Ich habe nicht dafür gearbeitet, sondern meine Eltern. Ich möchte nicht, dass es für mich selbstverständlich wird, so zu leben. Ich habe diese Wohnung zwar jetzt zu meinem 18. geschenkt bekommen, aber im Grunde will ich erst so leben, wenn ich mir so einen Luxus auch selbst erarbeitet habe. Dennoch bin ich ganz froh, das letzte Jahr vor der Uni noch meine Ruhe zu haben…"

Gregor war fasziniert von all diesen Entwicklungen. Zwar hatte er sich bisher all die Jahre regelmäßig mit Viktor getroffen, aber anscheinend hatten sie noch nie wirklich miteinander geredet – außer vielleicht über Fußball und ihre Karrierewünsche. Gregor entdeckte heute immer wieder neue Seiten an Viktor und wenn das überhaupt etwas bewirkte dann ausschließlich, dass er dem schönen Mann nur jedes Mal ein Stückchen mehr verfiel.

„Sag mal, hat Conny auch eine Wohnung hier?"

Die Erwähnung seiner Schwester aus dem Blauen heraus, während er gerade für sie beide in der Küche Getränke holte, schien Viktor etwas zu verstimmen, was Gregor überraschte.

„Warum fragst du?"

„Nur so. Hab mich das einfach nur so gefragt."

Für einen Moment schien Viktor mit sich zu ringen, dann antwortete er neutral, so als wolle er die Antwort auf keinen Fall auf die eine oder andere Art besonders betonen „Sie ist noch keine 18, also lebt sie noch in ihren Kinderräumen unten bei unseren Eltern. Aber die bauen schon den Keller für sie aus, damit sie dort ganz ihrer Musik frönen kann – sie richten ihr dort ein richtiges Tonstudio ein mit schalldichten Wänden und Aufnahmegeräten. Du… kannst sie ja mal besuchen, du weißt ja jetzt, wo wir wohnen. Sie… würde sich bestimmt freuen."

„Was? Nein. Lass mal." Gregor versuchte beiläufig anzuwinken und das Thema auf weniger verfängliche Themen zu lenken. „Ich komm lieber dich besuchen." Und schaffte es im gleichen Moment, sich nur noch tiefer hineinzureiten.

„Darüber sollten wir reden. Und darüber, dass deine Schwester dich in Zukunft nicht mehr erpressen kann."

„Hör zu, es tut mir echt leid, dass ich dir so viel Ärger bereite."

„Du bereitest mir nicht wirklich Ärger. Ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit dir. Ich will bloß nicht… dass du wegen dem ganzen Mist von deiner Schwester nicht mehr spielen kannst…"

Gregor lief erneut rot an. War er für Viktor wirklich so einfach zu durchschauen? Hatte er vielleicht doch auch sein letztes Geheimnis erkannt?

„Woher…?"

„Ich kann dir ansehen, dass du heute wieder nicht beim Training warst. Ich dachte, du sagtest das würde sich wieder legen…?"

Gregor waren Marios Worte einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Schließlich glaubte er ja auch, dass man Freunde auf keinen Fall anlügen sollte. Er hatte es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, hinzugehen. Er kratzte sich am Kopf und versuchte das Ganze etwas herunterzuspielen:

„Ach, das wird schon. Ich wollte dem Ganzen nur noch einen Tag geben, sich wieder etwas zu entspannen."

Gregor sah sofort, dass diese ausweichende Antwort definitiv in Viktor Wut zu erregen schien, aber Gregor konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut. Schließlich ergriff Viktor wieder etwas ruhiger das Wort, nachdem Gregor erschöpft und traurig vor sich hin auf den Boden gestarrt hatte.

„Lass uns erst mal in mein Zimmer gehen, die Küche ist echt zu unbequem für so was."

Gregor nickte und folgte Viktor in einen weiteren Raum. Dieser war sehr hell, da er viele Fenster hatte und halb weiß gestrichen war, halb mit hellem Holz verkleidete Wände hatte. Es gab dem Zimmer einen sehr warmen Ausdruck. Es war in zwei Bereiche geteilt, der hintere wurde ganz offenbar mit Bett und Kleiderschrank als Schlafzimmer genutzt, während der vordere Teil mit einer bequemen knallroten (welche Farbe auch sonst?) Couch und einem Glastisch, einem Fernseher und einem Computer in der Ecke als Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer genutzt wurde.

Viktor deutete einladend auf die Couch während er die Gläser auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Nimm Platz!"

Gregor tat wie geheißen und sah sich weiter in dem Raum um. Alles in allem fühlte die Wohnung sich furchtbar erwachsen an, aber Viktor war ihm ja mit 11 Jahren ja schon sehr erwachsen vorgekommen. Dennoch teilte er eine Schwäche mit Gregor, die diesen jetzt breit grinsen ließ. Ausnahmslos alle Wände waren in der ein oder anderen Art mit Dingen dekoriert, die direkt mit Fußball zu tun hatten. In der Ecke über dem Computer hing sogar ein ganzer Wust von berühmten Spieler in einer Art Collage. Das brachte ihn zum Grinsen, und er zeigte auf die Bilder:

„Die sind schick, sieht hier fast so aus wie in meinem eigenen Zimmer. Da fühle ich mich doch gleich zu Hause."

„Gut, dann steht unserem Deal ja nichts mehr im Wege."

„Was für einem Deal?"

„Du hörst auf mir diese lächerlichen Geschenke deiner Schwester zu überbringen, und ich werde dich dafür so lange in Mathe unterrichten, bis du es wieder alleine schaffst. Dann hat sie kein Druckmittel mehr gegen dich in die Hand und deine Mitspieler werden das alles auch nicht mehr … missverstehen können."

Hatte Viktor gerade beim letzten Satz mit den Zähnen geknirscht? Oder fing Gregor jetzt an zu halluzinieren?

„Das ist ja alles sehr nett von dir, aber davon hast du doch gar nichts. Ich meine, davon profitiere nur ich und wir haben nicht das Geld, um dir die Stunden zu bezahlen…"

Jetzt schien Viktor noch wütender auszusehen: „Bist du jetzt völlig durchgedreht? Sieht das alles hier danach aus, dass ich Geld bräuchte?"

„Okay, okay. Nur die Ruhe Viktor. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was du davon hättest, das ist alles."

„Du willst wissen, was ich davon hätte? Ganz einfach. Seit ich deine Blumen – oder besser gesagt die von deiner Schwester - angenommen habe, laufen mir die Mädchen wieder die Türe ein. Und wenn ich das jetzt so weiter laufen lasse, dann bekomme ich gar keine Ruhe mehr."

„Aber ist das nicht gut?" piepste Gregor verwirrt. „Ich meine, dass so viele Mädels auf dich stehen. Dann kannst du dir genau die aussuchen, die du willst…"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Und außerdem ist mir egal wie viele Mädels mir die Türe einrennen. Ich bin nämlich schwul."

Gregor wusste nicht so recht, was ihn da gerade getroffen hatte. Aber Viktors Körpersprache war diesmal eindeutig: er war angespannt, etwas ängstlich aber vor allem offen und ehrlich.

Gregor blieb einfach die Spucke weg. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, was er darauf antworten sollte. Im Grunde konnte das hier genau das sein, wovon er seit Jahren träumte, aber andererseits konnte es auch bedeuten, dass Viktor zwar schwul war – aber dafür nicht unbedingt Gregors Gefühle für ihn erwidern musste.

Viktor konnte doch mit Sicherheit jeden haben, den er wollte. Warum sollte er da ausgerechnet ihn wollen?

Gregor wich Viktors Blick eine Weile aus, bis diesem schließlich der Kragen erneut platzte:

„Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Was? Nein! Natürlich nicht. Ich bin bloß… etwas überrumpelt. Das ist alles. Hast du keine Angst, dass ich es jemandem weitererzähle?"

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich bisher dachte wir wären Freunde und Freunde so etwas normalerweise nicht tun?"

„Na ja, ich könnte mich ja auch verplappern oder so…"

Daraufhin zuckte Viktor mit den Schultern. „Und? Dann verplapperst du dich halt. Ist doch nicht so schlimm."

„Nicht so schlimm? Und was ist mit deiner Karriere?"

„Ist es das, wovor du dich so fürchtest?"

Nahmen denn die Überraschungen für ihn heute überhaupt kein Ende mehr? Also hatte Viktor es doch gewusst nur bisher nichts gesagt und seine Lügen die ganze Zeit also solche erkannt?

„Woher?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund wie ich wusste, dass du heute nicht beim Training warst. Ich kann es dir ansehen."

„Wie lange?"

„Seit Jahren. Vielleicht wusste ich es schon, bevor du es überhaupt wusstest. Und ich hatte tatsächlich Recht: Der Fußball hält dich davon ab, zu dir selbst zu stehen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich will doch schließlich mal Profi werden, da kann ich doch nicht…"

„Tu mir – und dir selbst - einen Gefallen und erspar uns diesen Schwachsinn. In der Liga gibt es mit Sicherheit genug Schwule. Und irgendwann muss eine Generation mal damit anfangen zu sich selbst zu stehen, okay? Ich habe keine Lust dazu mich zu verstecken. Ich gehe mit meiner Orientierung mit Sicherheit nicht hausieren, aber ich werde mich nicht von ein paar engstirnigen Möchtegernen von meinem großen Traum abbringen lassen, nur weil ich ein bisschen anders bin als viele andere. Unsere Unterschiede machen uns schließlich erst zu dem, wer wir sind. Und so lange ich andere respektiere und niemanden verletze kann ich in meinen Verhaltensweisen auch keine Fehler entdecken – egal wen ich entscheide zu lieben."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so stark bin, Viktor. In den letzten Tagen ist so viel passiert, ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht…"

Viktor seufzte tief, dann erhob er sich vom Sofa.

„Okay, pass auf. Schlaf erst einmal eine Nacht über das alles, morgen sieht die Welt bestimmt wieder besser aus. Möchtest du trotz alledem von mir in Mathe unterrichtet werden, oder nicht?"

Das war eine der eher einfacheren Fragen: er nickte bestätigend. „Auf jeden Fall, schließlich bedeutet das, ich werde mich aus den Fängen meiner Schwester befreien können."

„Gut, dann lass uns doch gleich morgen Mittag treffen und ausprobieren, ob ich dir überhaupt helfen kann. Ich gehe mal nicht davon aus, dass du großes Interesse hast, morgen zum Training zu gehen."

„Auch das war eine der einfachen Fragen: „Nicht wirklich."

Viktor führte Gregor zur Haustür und öffnete sie. „Dann schau doch einfach morgen Mittag vorbei, und wenn wir keinen Bock mehr auf Mathe haben, können wir immer noch reden, okay?"

Erneut nickte Gregor und wollte gerade das Haus durch die Tür verlassen, als diese vor seiner Nase noch einmal zugeknallt wurde. Verwirrt schaute er zu Viktor, der wieder diesen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Er trat immer näher auf Gregor zu, so dass diesem sein Herz zum Hals herausschlug.

Schließlich legte er seine rechte Hand an Gregors Wange und beugte sich vor. Gregor starb fast vor Angst und Aufregung überbrückte aber nur zu gerne den letzten Abstand, den Viktor ihm gelassen hatte um ihn nötigenfalls abzublocken, falls er das wünschte. Schließlich hatte er hiervon mehr als einmal geträumt. Er war unsicher und sehr unruhig, aber unter Viktors sorgsamen Bemühen wurde der Kuss sanfter und tiefer, als beide ihre Zungen kosend und neckend umeinander kreisen ließen.

Dennoch musste alles Gute einmal enden und Viktor trennte sich schließlich von Gregor, beide noch mit geschlossenen Augen und einem jeweiligem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Schließlich beugte sich Viktor noch einmal zu Gregors Ohr, wo er flüsterte: „Bist du sicher, dass du dich von etwas abwenden möchtest ohne es überhaupt zu kennen und ohne zu wissen, worauf du damit verzichtest?" Schließlich leckte er abschließend über Gregors Ohrmuschel, bevor er ihn kurzerhand vor die Tür schob und diese nach einem kurzen „Denk bis morgen einfach mal darüber nach." wieder schloss.

Gregor fühlte sich wie benebelt und wusste im Endeffekt nicht einmal wirklich, wie er es überhaupt nach Hause schaffte. Selbst Elsa, die schon bangend auf ihn gewartet hatte, konnte kein vernünftiges Wort aus ihm herauspressen, so ging er gleich durch zum Bad, fertigte mechanisch die Abendtoilette und sank schließlich schon gegen 7.00 Uhr abends grübelnd und völlig erschöpft in sein Bett.

*~*~*

Als er am nächsten morgen aufwachte wusste er, dass Viktor Recht hatte. Zumindest mit dem, was er als letztes gesagt hatte, bevor er ihn nach Hause geschickt hatte. Was den Rest betraf, da war er sich noch immer nicht sicher. Außerdem wusste er nun, dass es vermutlich sinnvoller gewesen wäre, sich auf die vorangegangenen Erlebnisse noch am Abend zuvor gepflegt einen runterzuholen. Zumindest hätte ihm das die gezwungene Wäsche des Bettzeugs erspart, um die er sich nach seinen feuchten Träumen in der Nacht nun kümmern musste. Da er so früh ins Bett gegangen war, war er wenigstens auch sehr früh aufgewacht, so dass er jetzt keine dummen Fragen beantworten musste, als er sich mit dem Bettzeug auf den Weg zur Waschmaschine machte.

Zurück in seinem Zimmer bezog er das Bett neu und legte sich schließlich darauf, den linken Arm entspannt über die Augen gelegt und döste noch etwas vor sich hin, während er weiter grübelte.

Seiner Familie wollte er heute jedenfalls erst einmal nicht entgegentreten, das stand fest. Zuerst wollte er mit sich selbst klar kommen.

*~*~*

Um zwei Uhr Sonntag Mittags stand er schließlich mit seinen Schulbüchern im Rucksack vor Viktors Haustür und haderte eine Weile mit sich selbst endlich anzuklopfen. Nach einer guten Viertelstunde schließlich schaffte er es und Viktor grinste ihn beim Öffnen breit an:

„Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr anklopfen."

„Woher…" wusste er das denn nun schon wieder?

Viktor zeigte auf seinen PC, den er gerade herunterfuhr und auf dem noch ein Bild von der Haustür zu sehen war. Offenbar hing dort eine Kamera und zeichnete alles auf. Gregor lief wieder rot an, wusste nicht so recht was er nun hier anfangen sollte.

Viktor beendete schließlich seine Arbeit am PC, dann deutete er wie am Tag zuvor auf die Couch.

„Hast du deine Bücher dabei?"

Gregor nickte, setzte sich und packte sie hastig aus.

„Na schön, wo drückt denn der Schuh?"

Gregor versuchte es, wirklich. Aber Mathe war so oder so nicht seine Stärke und heute konnte er sich wirklich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Zu viele wichtigere Fragen blieben unbeantwortet in seinem Kopf – es funktionierte einfach nicht. Schließlich gab Viktor seine Erklärversuche auf und schnippte zwei dreimal mit dem Finger vor Gregors Gesicht um überhaupt dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen: „Hey, du hörst mir ja überhaupt nicht zu."

„Tut mir leid, sonst bin ich ein besserer Schüler. Ich…"

„Dein Kopf ist heute bestimmt mit wichtigeren Dingen gefüllt."

Gregor nickte bestätigend und erleichtert darüber, das Viktor ihn so einfach verstand. Schließlich gab er sich so viel Mühe, da wäre es ja eigentlich das mindeste für ihn, zuzuhören. Endlich traute er sich auch Viktor direkt in die Augen zu schauen und er erschauderte sogleich bei den Dingen, die er dort sah: Viktor hatte den gleichen Gesichtsausdruck wie am Tage zuvor, kurz bevor er ihn geküsst hatte. Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Diesmal hielt ihn Viktor mit der Rechten im Nacken sanft umschlungen, während sie sich leidenschaftlich und fordernd küssten.

Doch als Viktors andere Hand auf Wanderschaft ging und sich zielstrebig Richtung Gregors Hosenbund arbeitete schob dieser ihn sanft aber bestimmt von sich weg. Diesmal war es Viktor, der um die Nase errötete:

„Tut mir leid, das ist ja alles neu für dich. Ich sollte mich besser unter Kontrolle haben, das war bestimmt viel zu schnell für dich…"

Zum Teil hatte er Recht, zum Teil aber auch nicht. Sein hormongeplagter Körper und der Inhalt seiner Shorts, der hart und heiß gegen seine Jeans drückte hatten da jedenfalls eine andere Ansicht als sein Kopf, der vor Fragen zu explodieren schien. Er wusste, eigentlich sollten ihm andere Fragen jetzt wichtiger sein, aber er konzentrierte sich auf jene, die ihn momentan am brennendsten interessierte.

„Was hast du gestern Abend gemeint, als du sagtest ich könne mich nicht gegen etwas entscheiden, was ich nicht kenne." Er holte noch einmal tief Luft und schloss die Augen bevor er hinzusetzte „Meintest du damit den S… Sex?"

Viktor bemühte sich sichtlich seine Hände bei sich zu behalten, obwohl es ihn in diesen ganz offensichtlich kribbelte Gregor zu berühren. Fast ausgehungert nach diesen Berührungen schien er – zumindest fühlte sich Gregor seines Erachtens nach genauso.

„Ja, schon."

„Das heißt du hattest schon einmal…?"

„Ja. Ein paar Mal. Ist das schlimm?"

Gregor schüttelte den Kopf, sah aber enttäuscht aus. Viktor hatte das Gefühl das hier etwas ganz und gar schief lief und bemühte sich dem Problem auf die Spur zu kommen:

„Es war nichts Weltbewegendes. Wirklich nichts mit Bedeutung."

„Und mit mir hätte es Bedeutung?"

Viktor dämmerte es langsam. Gregor schien zu glauben, dass er nur mit ihm ins Bett wolle und war deshalb so unsicher. Wie dumm er doch gewesen war in seinem Eifer. Aber gestern war ihm einfach der Kragen geplatzt und er hatte in einer Kurzschlussreaktion gehandelt – er hatte einfach keine Chance gehabt das alles zu planen und so langsam mit Gregor umzugehen, wie dieser es eigentlich verdient hatte.

„Natürlich hätte es das. Darf ich?"

Viktor deutete auf Gregors rechte Hand und dieser nickte zustimmend. Er ergriff sie und legte sie langsam aber bestimmt auf die heiße Beule unter seiner schwarzen Stoffhose. Er wusste, er war vermutlich wieder viel zu forsch, denn Gregor zog erneut scharf Luft ein, und zog die Hand errötend sofort wieder weg, aber er musste Gregor klar machen, was er wirklich fühlte.

„Glaubst du etwa ich wäre für jeden nach nur einem Kuss schon so bereit? Ich kann dir versichern, dass dem nicht so ist. Das bin ich nur für jenen einen, auf den ich nun schon jahrelang warte, das darfst du mir glauben. Und dieser eine, das bist du."

„Wirklich?" Gregor hatte Probleme Luft zu kriegen, so nahe war er in seinem Zustand zu hyperventilieren. Das war einfach zu gut um wahr zu sein. Sollte Viktor wirklich ausgerechnet in ihn verknallt sein?

„Aber warum ich?" irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich das alles zu glauben. Vielleicht weil er sich nun schon so lange Vorwürfe für seine eigenen Gefühle machte, gegen die er einfach nichts unternehmen konnte.

Viktor schien belustigt über seine Frage: „Warum nicht du?"

„Aber du könntest doch bestimmt jeden haben, den du willst…"

„Ich will aber den, der mich will. Und das schon seit Jahren. Ich will den, den ich als Freund in mein Leben gelassen habe. Ich will den, der mir mit 11 den Spaß am Fußball zurück gegeben hatte."

„Was meinst du damit?" Gregor machte große Augen.

Viktor wich seinem Blick aus, doch dann begann er leise zu erzählen.

„Ich war zu hochnäsig geworden. Die Teufel waren einfach zu gut. Es gab in keiner Region eine Mannschaft, die uns das Wasser reichen konnte. Selbst in den Auswahlmannschaften, für die ich aufgestellt werden sollte und für die ich eigentlich auch wegziehen sollte schaffte es niemand, mir einen Ball im Netz zu versenken. Und weil das so war, verlor ich den Spaß daran. Nur weil meine Eltern nicht duldeten, dass ich vorher mit dem Sport aufhörte und damit meine Verantwortung als Captain vernachlässigen würde, wollte ich noch bis Ende dieser Saison spielen. Aber dir gelang, was sonst niemandem gelang – und der Spaß kam zurück. Und weil ich weiterhin gegen dich spielen wollte, bin ich damals auch nicht weggezogen und in die Auswahl gegangen."

„Warum hast du mir noch nie zuvor etwas davon erzählt?"

„Weil… ich auf dich warten wollte. Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass du endlich den ersten Schritt tust. Ich sah deine Blicke, ich wusste, dass du große Stücke auf mich hältst. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob das einfach nur Heldenverehrung war, oder ob du mich wirklich mochtest. Deshalb wollte ich dir genug Zeit geben, selbst den ersten Schritt zu tun."

Viktor wollte noch mehr sagen, aber er kam nicht dazu, denn Gregor war aufgestanden und hatte ihn fest umarmt. Er wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, doch dann verstummte er einfach und erwiderte die Umarmung, genoss die sanfte Berührung und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit.

Gregor lächelte in seine Haarmähne hinein und drückte ihn noch ein bisschen fester, bevor er schnurrte: „Jedenfalls bin ich froh, dass die Warterei für dich nun ein Ende hat. Und darüber, dass dir gestern mit mir der Kragen geplatzt ist. Und natürlich, dass du überhaupt solange auf mich Spätentwickler gewartet hast. Und…"

Aber Gregor kam nicht dazu weiterzuplappern, denn Viktor hatte sich leicht aus seiner festen Umarmung geschält um ihn mit einem Kuss ruhig zu stellen. Im Laufe dessen gelang es Gregor irgendwie, es sich auf Viktors Oberschenkeln bequem zu machen, der sich langsam gegen die Rückenlehne der Couch sinken ließ. Gerade wollte er eine Hand unter Gregors T-Shirt schieben, als er sich zusammenriss und diesen wieder etwas von sich weg schob.

Der blinzelte ihn verwirrt unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an und wollte sich gleich wieder vorbeugen um ihn weiter zu küssen, aber Viktor hielt ihn davon ab.

„Was'n los?" Gregor wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als Viktor an den Ohren und am Halsansatz rot anlief und versuchte ihn von seinen Schoß zu schieben.

„Tut mir leid, aber wenn wir so weitermachen, dann kann ich mich nicht so gut beherrschen…" Viktor wich verlegen seinem Blick aus, aber Gregor zwang ihn bestimmt mit seiner Rechten, ihm dennoch in die Augen zu schauen.

„Das musst du auch nicht. Du bist nicht der einzige, der ewig hierauf wartet. Ich…" irgendwie verließ Gregor vor lauter Nervosität hier fast den Mut, aber letztendlich siegte seine Neugierde und seine Zielstrebigkeit. Er wollte endlich Klarheit in sein Leben zurückbringen und jetzt, da er von Viktors Gefühlen wusste, wollte er ihn fest an seiner Seite wissen. „ich will es auch."

Viktor starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, dann beugte er sich vor und drängte Gregor zurück in einen Kuss. Der war so heiß, dass Gregor davon ganz schwindelig wurde. Er war nicht so raffiniert, wie die vorherigen und mit Sicherheit konnte daran noch gefeilt werden, aber er war leidenschaftlich und beider Verlangen war darin deutlich.

Viktors Hände wanderten unter Gregors Shirt und strichen zunächst wild über dessen Rücken, dann nach vorn auf dessen Brust, wo sie sanft dessen Brustwarzen umspielten und leicht hineinkniffen. Gregor selbst fühlte sich außerstande etwas derartiges zu tun. Er hatte so schon alle Hände voll mit dem Kuss zu tun und hielt sich einfach nur mit seinen Armen an Viktors Nacken fest, während dessen dunkelbraune Mähne verführerisch über seine durch das T-Shirt entblößten Unterarme strich, wann immer dieser sich bewegte.

Viktor war über seine eigene Ungeduld perplex. Es gab keinen Grund für diese Eile, aber Gregors Worte hatten ihm fast den Verstand geraubt. Er hatte sich so oft gewünscht, endlich solche Worte von Gregor zu hören, dass es ihm nun scheinbar außer Stande war, sich auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu beherrschen. Eben kniff er noch in Gregors rechte Brustwarze, da war seine Hand auch schon wieder zu dessen jeans gewandert und strich fordernd und fragend zugleich über den Reißverschluss.

Gregor stöhnte halb in seinen Mund, löste sich, nickte heftig, dann nahm er hungrig die nicht enden wollenden Küssereien und Neckerein wieder auf, die sich inzwischen auch auf Wangen und Hals verteilt hatten – eben dort wo sie in der jeweiligen Position gerade herankamen.

Da, schon hatte er mit zittrigen Fingern auch endlich den Knopf der Jeans offen und zog ungeduldig aber möglichst vorsichtig den Reißverschluss herunter. Er wollte die heiße Erektion, welche sich unter der Shorts deutlich abzeichnete und ihm das Wasser im Munde zusammen laufen ließ, möglichst zügig befreien, aber die Hose hinderte ihn daran. Er wollte Gregor darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie zuerst die Hose ausziehen müssten, aber Gregor missverstand seine nonverbalen Kommunikationsversuche und befreite seine Erregung selbst für ihn, da er sein Zögern als Scheu interpretiert hatte. Im gleichen Moment nestelte er auch schon an Viktors Hose herum, um ihm die gleiche Behandlung zuteil kommen zu lassen.

Da Gregor aber damit aus der Perspektive offensichtlich nicht viel Erfahrung hatte, half ihm diesmal Viktor dabei, und als beide sich endlich von störendem Stoff von den beiden gerade wichtigsten Körperteilen befreit hatten, fanden sich ihre Lippen erneut zum Kuss. Zu Viktors Erstaunen hatte Gregor es nun noch eiliger als er selbst, denn er zögerte nicht, als er nach Viktors Erregung griff und sich an ersten, versuchenden Auf- und Abbewegungen probierte.

Natürlich traf er den richtigen Rhythmus nicht sofort, aber dennoch war Viktors Bewusstsein wie benebelt. Nun griff auch er mit der Rechten nach Gregor, um ihm ebensolche Lust zu bereiten. Doch das brachte diesen unerwartet ganz aus dem Konzept und er verlor jeden Rhythmus, als er sich fest auf die Lippe biss, um ein allzulautes Stöhnen zurückzuhalten und aus dem Kuss zurückwich. Plötzlich hielt Gregors Hand Viktors still und er murmelte gepresst: „Nicht so… zu schnell" keuchte er „mit dir zusammen, nicht allein… irgendwie anders…" und Viktor verstand.

Er grinste, küsste ihn kurz, und legte dann ihrer beide Stirn aneinander, bevor er seine Linke hinter Gregors Nacken verschränkte, um ihn genau dort zu halten. Der schaute etwas verwundert aber vertrauensvoll und wartete gespannt, was Viktor jetzt wohl machen würde. Der zog ihn jetzt noch näher auf seinen Schoß, so dass ihre beiden Erregungen sich berührten, was beide aufseufzen ließ. Dann bedeutete er mit der Rechten, Gregor solle sich wieder mit der linken bei ihm am Nacken festhalten, was dieser auch gehorsam tat. Schließlich benetzte er die Finger von Gregors Rechten Hand leicht mit Speichel in dem er großzügig darüber leckte, dann verfuhr er mit seiner eigenen genauso. Schließlich legte er Gregors Hand um ihrer beider Erregungen und legte seine eigene um die andere Seite, indem er sich mit ihr Verschränkte. Zwar war das nicht die bequemste Position, die er sich vorstellen konnte, aber für ihre Zwecke würde es reichen.

Er gab Gregor einen Takt vor, und ziemlich schnell, begannen sie sich immer weiter zu steigern, während sie beide fasziniert auf ihre Hände starrten, die mit ihrem Schweiß in den Augen und den halb geschlossenen Lidern vor Geschwindigkeit in ihrer Bewegung zu verschwinden schienen. Keiner von beiden konnte nun noch entscheiden, wer welche Geräusche machten und als Gregor sich nicht mehr still halten konnte und zusätzlich begann seine Hüften leicht mitzubewegen war es um beide in einem Abstand von wenigen Sekunden geschehen.

Als sie ihre verkrampften Hände lösten ließ Gregor seinen Kopf auf Viktors Brust sinken, umarmte ihn fest und seufzte leise zufrieden. Erst nach einer Weile, in welcher er spürte, wie Viktor ihn ebenfalls fest im Arm hielt lösten sie sich erneut und trafen sich für einen weiteren Kuss.

„Was ist los?" Gregor hatte bemerkt, dass Viktor sich anschließend etwas seltsam verspannt hatte und wollte den Grund dafür erfahren.

„Abgesehen davon dass wir besser vorher die T-Shirts losgeworden wären, damit wir sie nicht einsauen? So kannst du unmöglich auf die Straße gehen…" frotzelte Viktor und deutete auf ihre beiden recht misshandelten Shirts.

„Oh, ups." Gregor wurde zwar rot um die Nase, musste dann aber grinsen: „Kann halt passieren im Laufe des Gefechts…"

„Stimmt. Dennoch… so leid es mir auch tut, aber kannst du bitte trotzdem von meinen Oberschenkeln aufstehen? Die schlafen mir nämlich gerade ein."

„Oh, klar." Gregor krabbelte schnell herunter und packte sich im gleichen Atemzug auch wieder in seine Shorts weg, bevor er sein Hose wieder verschloss. Viktor tat es ihm gleich, dann stand er auf und trippelte ein wenig umher um die Spannung aus seinen Beinen zu lösen.

„Kann ich mal in dein Bad? Wegen dem Shirt…" fragte Gregor schließlich, bevor er herzhaft gähnte.

„Klar, komm mit." Viktor nahm ihn an die Hand und zog ihn ins Badezimmer. Dort entledigte er sich seines eigenen Shirts und bat Gregor das Gleiche zu tun. Dann schmiss er beides nachdem sie sich auch die Hände gewaschen hatten mit anderen Wäschestücken zusammen kurzerhand in die Waschmaschine und stellte diese an.

„Ich hoffe, du hast noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, damit wir das T-Shirt noch fertig kriegen, bevor du gehen musst."

„Keine Sorge, meine Eltern erwarten mich nicht vor heute Abend wieder. Normalerweise würde ich heute den ganzen Nachmittag trainieren."

„Gut."

„Hm."

Irgendwie waren beide jetzt doch ein bisschen nervös und peinlich berührt über das alles. Aber Gregor war zu glücklich über diese neuen Entwicklungen in seinem Leben, als dass er sich von so ein bisschen Nervosität würde ablenken lassen. Also ging er auf Viktor zu und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal.

„Und jetzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf hast du Lust?"

Gregor lief erneut tomatenrot an, als sich Bilder von eben in seinen Kopf stahlen, dann rang er sich aber zu einer ehrlichen Antwort durch.

„Könnten wir uns vielleicht irgendwo einfach nur ein bisschen hinkuscheln? Das ging eben alles so schnell…"

Viktor senkte bedrückt den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid."

„Huh? Was tut dir leid? Möchtest du das nicht?" Gregor hörte sich ein bisschen enttäuscht an, versuchte es aber zu überspielen, deshalb bemühte sich Viktor zu versichern: „Nein, das meine ich nicht! Natürlich können wir das. Mir tut leid, dass das alles so schnell ging. Ich wollte immer, dass unser erstes Mal etwas ganz besonderes sein sollte…"

Gregor musste darüber lächeln, dann nahm er Viktor beruhigend in den Arm. „Hey, ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so romantisch bist. Aber weißt du, mir war es so lieber. Ich war nämlich ziemlich nervös, und so bin ich es nicht mehr so viel beim nächsten Mal. Abgesehen davon, war es etwas besonderes für mich – schließlich war ich mit dir zusammen und mit keinem anderen. Und jetzt lass uns endlich testen, ob dein Bett wirklich so einladend ist, wie es aussieht, ich bin nämlich hundemüde…"

Sprachs und zerrte den völlig verdatterten Oberteufel zurück in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Abgesehen davon ist es mir lieber, dass jedes Mal mit dir etwas besonderes sein wird, also werden wir einfach gaaaaanz viel üben müssen…"

Das brachte Viktor tatsächlich zum Lachen. Er war wirklich betrübt gewesen, aber Gregor hatte ihn schon immer aufheitern können. Also beschloss er sich bei diesem nun mit ein paar extra Kuscheleinheiten zu bedanken.

*~*~*

„Was wirst du jetzt wegen den Kickers tun?"

Sie hatten es nach einem Nickerchen und den Kuscheleinheiten tatsächlich noch geschafft ernsthaft etwas Mathematik zu üben, als Gregor sich jetzt sein frisch gewaschenes T-Shirt anzog, nachdem er sich von jenem getrennt hatte, das Viktor ihm geliehen hatte.

„Ehrlich sein. Mario hat Recht, man sollte seine Freunde nicht anlügen. Bleibt noch die Frage, ob ich ihnen nur sage, dass sie recht hatten und ich schwul bin oder ob ich ihnen sage, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin. Das ist nämlich nicht allein meine Entscheidung, sondern auch deine."

Viktor saß daraufhin grübelnd auf der Couch, während Gregor seine letzten Mathesachen in seinen Rucksack stopfte. Schließlich spürte er, wie Viktor sein Handgelenk ergriff und ihn zurück auf seinen Schoß zog, um ihn dort fest zu umarmen.

„Was ist dir denn lieber, Gregor?"

Doch der schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist wirklich deine Entscheidung, nicht meine. Es steht fest, dass ich so oder so wieder spielen werde – und da ich so oder so auch früher recht viel Zeit mit dir verbracht habe, wird wohl niemandem auffallen, dass sich jetzt etwas zwischen uns geändert hat, wenn wir nur ein wenig aufpassen. Andererseits stellt sich die Frage: möchte ich das? Aufpassen meine ich. Jetzt, wo wir endlich zusammen sind, kann ich mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass es keinem auffallen wird."

„Da magst du Recht haben. Von mir aus gehe ich morgen mit dir hin, dann wird das nicht ganz so schwer für dich sein, falls die doof reagieren."

„Wirklich?" Gregor war erstaunt darüber, aber glücklich. „Das würdest du machen?"

„Klar, warum denn nicht? Ich persönlich würde gerne mal ein Wörtchen mit eurem Kevin unter 4 Augen reden…"

„Ach, der kriegt sich bestimmt wieder ein. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass mit dir an meiner Seite sich eigentlich alles zum besten wandeln muss. Und deshalb möchte ich dich um etwas bitten, was mir noch wichtiger ist als mein Coming Out bei den Kickers: Würdest du mir zur Seite stehen, wenn ich es meinen Eltern erzähle?"

*~*~*

„Mario, Telefon für dich. Es ist Elsa."

Marios Mutter drückte ihm den Hörer in die Hand, bevor sie hinzufügte: „Aber fasst euch kurz, Papa wartet noch auf einen Anruf."

„Jaja, mach ich." Dann dem Telefonhörer zugewandt: „Hallo Schatz, was gibt's denn?"

„Du glaubst nicht, was heute passiert ist. Ich dachte schon, die zwei raffen gar nichts mehr! Aber endlich sind sie zusammen."

Mario grinste breit: „Wow, das freut mich für die beiden. Ich dachte schon unser ganze Gekuppel würde umsonst sein. Abgesehen davon war es echt nicht schön anzusehen wie er versucht hat mich zu schützen weil er dachte, du würdest mich hintergehen. Er hat mir richtig leid getan."

„Hör schon auf, es war schließlich für einen guten Zweck. Wenn wir ihm keinen kleinen Stups gegeben hätten, dann würden die sich in 20 Jahren noch tatenlos anschmachten."

„Hast ja Recht, aber woher weißt du das alles eigentlich?"

„Sie waren eben beide hier und Gregor hat Viktor unseren Eltern als zukünftigen Schwiegersohn vorgestellt. Du hättest echt ihr Gesicht sehen müssen, die wussten nicht, was sie getroffen hat. Aber Viktors Gesichtsausdruck war auch für die Götter bei Gregors Wortwahl…"

Darauf folgte Gelächter auf beiden Seiten der Telefonleitung.

„Heißt das, ich kann dich jetzt endlich wieder normal besuchen kommen?"

„Klar Mario, ich hab dich schon vermisst. Die Scharade ist ja jetzt endgültig vorbei. Und ich glaube, morgen bekommt auch eure Mannschaft gehörig was zu staunen…"

„Na dann bin ich aber mal gespannt. Weißt du was? Ich komm gleich rüber."

„Okay bis gleich… und Mario?"

„Hm?"

„Ich liebe dich. Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Jederzeit. Einem Freund helfe ich immer gern. Und ich liebe dich auch. Bis gleich."

*~*~*

Endless End


End file.
